The Cellular Biology and Signaling Program is comprised is comprised of twenty established investigators with common interests in elucidating the role of cellular signaling in regulating cell growth, differentiation, and apoptosis. The program focuses on three major areas of research. The first is directed toward understanding the molecular mechanisms involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation with an emphasis on the role of tyrosine kinase and G protein-coupled receptor signaling pathways. The second involves elucidating the molecular mechanisms regulating cell apoptosis and the third addresses of this program is to integrate fundamental studies of the mechanisms that regulate cell growth, differentiation, and apoptosis with the translational research efforts at the KCC. This should result in not only a better understanding of the biology of cancer but also in the translation of basic research into novel therapeutic strategies for the treatment of cancer.